


Chance Meeting

by StairsWarning



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Vagabond Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a boy named Carl Grimes while scavenging for supplies. Will he add to your team dynamic or is he just a horny teenager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

You take a deep breath and look around. Thankfully, no one was around so you quietly hopped onto a car roof before struggling to get onto the roof. You were in a residential neighborhood, it was the apocalypse, and all of this was oh so very dramatic and sad. You were one of the ones who stayed in the neighborhoods, but you didn’t dare go near the city. If you went into the city, it was certain death. You had no one to get to, no alternative motive or driving plot point, just free roaming. So, here you were. A teen sitting on the roof of a strangers house with a backpack full of knives. You were starving, but you needed to take precautions so you didn’t die as soon as you stepped into a home. You walk up to the highest point on the roof and look around. There were a few walkers here or there, but mostly it was quiet. Barely any movement. You saw something duck behind a tree.

Was that…? No, if it was another person they would either be on a rooftop like you or screaming bloody murder. You squint your eyes at where you think the shape moved to. If you guessed correctly, it was a young-ish boy about your age. He was trying to stealth around just like you were, except he was moving away from you and if you wanted to start a sort of team, you would need new members. You scooted to the edge of the roof and peered over at the boy, who was hiding behind a tree and scoping out the neighborhood.

“Psst!” You whisper as loud as you could. “Yo! Kid! Over here!” He looks around a bit, scared who was calling him over. Once he sees you, his eyes narrow, staring directly into your eyes. You keep eye contact with him to show him that you weren’t a coward. He finally breaks the eye contact and looks around a bit before jogging over to the roof, climbing the car, and jumping onto the roof himself. He looks around, almost as if he were expecting more people.

“What do you want? I’m kind of busy trying not to die, here. What’re you doing on a roof anyway?” The kid whispers at you, his eyes wide and his face nearly next to yours. You swallow and scoot back a bit, the kid getting the message and blushing.

“Well, uh, I don’t have a plan, I don’t have family to find, I don’t have anywhere to go. I’m roaming, searching for food and shelter.” You say gesturing towards the house below you. “I was just trying to psyche myself up to go into this house here. I’d rather not get killed at the entrance, though.” You laugh uncomfortably, trying to read the boy’s expression. You then realize you haven’t introduced yourself yet, so you do the honors.

“I’m (y/n). You?” You say as you stick out your hand for a handshake. This probably wasn’t the time or place for a handshake, but you gotta have some normalcy somewhere in this fucked up world. He wavers looking down at your hand, but before you can draw it away, he grabs it firmly.

“Carl. Carl Grimes. It’s good to meet you, (y/n).” He shakes your hand then pulls away awkwardly. You just laugh a little before getting serious.

“Hey Carl, do you think you could help me clear out some of these houses? I wanna scavenge for food 'n shit.” You say, looking at him with a pleading look. He seems to contemplate things for a bit, looking around at the surrounding walkers in the area. He listens to the area, only hearing a few birds chirping and the distant sound of walkers. He looks at you for a second before nodding. You nod back with equal solemnity. You then take a deep breath before going over the main plan to infiltrate the house.

“Step 1, get in. That was a given, but we’re going over the whole thing here. Step 2, check house for walkers. Nothing else. And we stick together while doing this so no one can get totally obliterated while the other is in the next room over looking at jewelry. Step 3, search the house for food and water. Step 4, search the house for clothes, shoes, toothpaste, good backpacks, etcetera etcetera. Step 5, look for weapons. Step 6, set up camp in the house and make sure there aren’t any giant holes in the windows or a back door is loose or something like that. The next morning, we head out and look for more stuff to loot.” You look up determinedly at Carl, who just looks shell shocked at your plan.

“So… We’re staying here for the night if it’s safe?” Carl asks, looking around once again. You nod, gesturing for Carl to follow close behind you. You slowly climb off the roof, mumbling ‘parkour’ as you do so. You hear Carl chuckle a bit at that and you smile. It’s good to have someone near you again to make smile. Once you get safely off the car, you turn around to make sure Carl was still following you. He was, he was just not exactly looking at your head. Instead, his eyes were firmly planted on your ass. God, it’s the fucking zombie apocalypse and he couldn’t get his thirst in check for five fucking minutes. Oh well, at least he’s cute. You snap your fingers in his face to snap him out of your ass trance, to which he just stuttered out an apology and blushed a dark red. You just shook your head and kept moving.

Once you got to the front door, you cautiously opened the door and listened. You couldn’t hear anything moving so you gestured Carl in as you two did a sweep through all the rooms. You started with first floor then moved to the third floor and the basement. There were no walkers, thank god. Unsurprisingly, there weren’t many supplies either, but there was enough for you and Carl to eat for the night. You also noticed as you two were checking out each room, Carl would look at you strangely. You noticed that his pupils would dilate every time you held eye contact with him and that his voice would occasionally go huskier than his normal teenage voice. He also seemed to keep checking you out. It was getting a bit creepy at this point, no matter how hot his lower register voice was.

When you two were finally done eating, you decided to check out if they had any clean clothes or bathroom supplies. You said a quick ‘brb’ to Carl and you walked upstairs to the bedrooms. You opened the closet door carefully, just to make extra sure there wasn’t a walker in there. You peeked in and sighed with relief. You then closed the door to the bedroom as you changed clothes. You had been wearing the same gross, stained clothes for almost a week and a half, and you smelled disgusting. As you changed clothes, you also put on some fresh deodorant and sprayed some perfume because, well, why the hell not?

You walked back downstairs to see a very stressed out looking Carl at the dining table. You sat down across from him.

“What’s up Carl? You alright?” You ask, concerned. He just buries his head deeper in his arms, concealing his face from you. You growl a bit, annoyed with this preteen behavior. So, you resort to force since he’s probably not gonna respond to anything verbal. Instead, you grab his head (and hair, trying not to be too forceful) and lift his face up to meet yours. “What’s wrong, Carl? To overcome something you gotta say it.” You say to him forcefully. You realize as a sidenote that his pupils are extremely dilated, which should have been your first tip off. Instead of saying words, Carl just growls as he grabs your head roughly and slams his lips onto yours. You stand there shocked for a moment, but then collect yourself and try and scoot around the table without breaking the kiss. As soon as you get to his side of the table, he deepens the kiss as your lips move in sync, Carl’s arms wrapping around you, running up and down your back. He slowly started to put his hands up your shirt, caressing each inch of your skin with his calloused hands. You moan into his mouth at the motion, spurring him on. He breaks up the kiss for a moment to kiss your neck, telling you how sexy you were, all serious like that. He takes off your shirt and he kisses your chest and stomach all the way down to your waist. You start to get nervous at that, not necessarily wanting all of this now. No matter how safe you were, you still didn’t really know Carl all that well. So you just quietly shifted on the table for a second, catching his attention.

“Uhh, I’d uh, rather not go all the way right now, alright? It’s not that I don’t think you’re attractive or anything, but uh, I just feel really uncomfortable right now.” You say, to which Carl then backs off awkwardly, handing you back your shirt. He blushes, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

“S-sorry. I just got really into it, and you’re super pretty and cute and I just wanted to see what your lips tasted like and-” You cut Carl off quickly by kissing him, with him quickly relaxing into the kiss, going much slower than before. You both cut off the kiss, with you putting your shirt back on.

“I didn’t mean that I didn’t like you, Carl. Because I do, I just don’t know you that well.” You say apologetically. He nods, instead pulling you along upstairs to the bedrooms. It was a bit past dusk and you had locked down the house earlier, so you were ready to go to bed. Carl dragged you into the master bedroom, flopping down on the bed and dragging you down with him. You land on him square on the chest and he makes a little ‘oof’ noise before grabbing you and cuddling. He made a noise of contentment as both you and him got comfortable. You sighed lightly as you cuddled in closer to his chest, his arms wrapping around you protectively.

“At least we can still cuddle.” Carl says quietly as he falls asleep with you in his arms. You nod into his sleeping form as you plan out the next day. You might not make it that long, but at least you were trying your damnedest.

**Author's Note:**

> I try so hard not entirely making this porn. I still have a little bit of dignity left. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
